Todo lo necesario
by Blackbird courage
Summary: El gran y talentoso Sebastian Smythe ayudara a Blaine a conseguir la fama que se merece, pero sus medios a veces no son precisamente lo más honorables del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Glee no me pertenece y todo eso

Espero les guste :3

Hola Blaine, buenos días-Sebastian acababa de entrar al apartamento del muchacho sin ser invitado, inmediatamente empezó a escrutar toda la sala, ya la había visitado en otras ocasiones pero esta ocasión en vez del perfecto orden habitual se encontraba hecha un asco: los libros desperdigados por el suelo, un par de botellas rotas en el suelo y un poco de ropa desperdigada por los sillones. El dueño lo miraba entre extrañado y molesto, justo en el momento en que sus ojos coincidieron, el de ojos aquamarina comento divertido–¿Noche de sexo salvaje?

-¿Celoso?-respondió Blaine molesto. Tenía una resaca impresionante y deseaba regresar a la cama lo antes posible-¿A qué has venido?-pregunto mientras se masajea las sienes, necesitaba un par de aspirinas para aguantar a Sebastian, ya que el chico no se encontraba en su lista de personas favoritas.

-A platicar un poco ¿los buenos amigos no pueden platicar de vez en cuando? –pregunto Sebastian mientras hacia un puchero dramático.

-No somos amigos, te detesto y todo eso. ¿Esto va a durar mucho? Quiero dormir un poco tengo una presentación a las 5 de la tarde.

-¡No me digas! ¿En donde será hoy? ¿Una heladería? Oh espera ya se, un festival de kínder.

-Lárgate Sebastian-Blaine levanto la voz, cosa que lamento inmediatamente porque le sonó como si alguien le hubiera puesto un megáfono en los oídos.

-¿Tienes café? Pero del bueno porque luego compras cada porquería…-El muchacho hizo caso omiso de su exasperado interlocutor y fue directo a los sillones, retiro la ropa del mullido sillón blanco de dos plazas y se sentó como si se encontrara en su casa.

-¿Qué quieres Sebastian?-pregunto nuevamente el ojiverde más molesto de lo que le gustaría aceptar.

-Que aburrido eres ¿no te gustaría platicar un poco antes de llegar al grano? Ya sabes para mantener el suspenso y todo eso.

-Estoy muy pero muy cansado-contesto Blaine empleando el tono que usaría para explicar algo tremendamente sencillo a un chico de 5 años.

-Está claro que tienes una resaca monumental pero no veo porque no puedas hacer un esfuerzo-resolvió Sebastian mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

-Argh eres increíble-resoplo Blaine mientras se dirigía a la cocina dispuesto a prepara las estúpidas tazas de café, entre más rápido mejor, con un poco de suerte el castaño se retiraría en una hora.

-¿No te preguntas el motivo de mi visita?

-Creo que ya lo pregunte las suficientes veces-Respondió Blaine desde la cocina tratando de calcular el ángulo correcto para estrellarle una taza en la cabeza a su molesto acompañante.

-Hoy es tu día de suerte-dijo Sebastian con tono teatral.

-Yuppi-contesto el moreno con sarcasmo.

-Estas siendo grosero…no me gusta

Blaine sonrío mientras le daba una taza de café a Sebastian y se desapareció unos minutos para aparecer con una azucarera y crema.

-¿Que sucede Sebastian tu solo vienes a pedirme dinero, volviste a perder en las apuestas?

-Que interesante que lo menciones-respondió Sebastian con una sonrisa seductora.

Blaine lo miro asustado, no hacía mucho que lo conocía, es más en realidad no podía decir que eran amigos, para ser honesto lo odiaba o al menos lo detestaba mucho. Sebastian Smythe era el agente más exitoso de Sony music. Su estúpido apodo era el Rey Midas porque básicamente cualquier artista que representa se convierte en una leyenda, si alguien puede convertir en rock star a alguien patético ese es Sebastian Smythe, sin embargo es la persona más manipuladora del mundo, exasperante y ególatra. Blaine no tiene más de un mes de conocerlo y aun no está seguro de cuál es la razón por la que lo visita de vez en cuando o mejor aún, desconoce cómo consiguió su dirección, simplemente llego una noche más briago que una cuba lloriqueando que debía exorbitantes cantidades de dinero, así que Blaine le prestó lo mas que pudo sin poner en peligro su economía y lo dejo dormir en su sillón, al otro día no había nadie y su refrigerador había sido más que asaltado. Pero por alguna razón que desconocía lo seguía tratando, todos tienen algo bueno ¿no?...Siendo honesto Blaine esperaba que algún día Sebastian se compadeciera y lo representara y tal vez que le devuelva el dinero que le prestó, aunque conociéndolo ninguna de las dos es posible.

-No pienso volverte a hacer un favor, esta bien que uses a los demás pero a mí no me gustan esas cosas-dijo Blaine a la defensiva mientras le daba sorbitos a su café

-Que irónico que lo menciones, vengo a que me uses

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada sexual por supuesto, bueno no al menos hoy-dijo Sebastian mientras levantaba las cejas seductoramente y ponía su mejor cara de quiero joderte ahora mismo.

-Empiezo a planear tu asesinato

-¿De verdad planeas asesinar a tu próximo representante?

-No puedo creerte Smythe ¿Qué clase de jugarreta es esta?

La sala se quedo en silencio. El cerebro de Blaine iba a mil por hora, no estaba seguro de la razón por la cual Sebastian le había ofrecido sus servicios, su única idea era que se trataba de una trampa, o más bien una estrategia para ayudar a la persona que estaba empezando a promover: la gran Rachel Berry una cantante prometedora pero con una personalidad desastrosa y un prometido que hablaba más de lo que debería.

-¿Es para ayudar a Rachel?-Era mejor poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, antes de siquiera considerar la idea.

-Nah ella puede sola, tú en cambio necesitas de verdad mucha ayuda-contesto despreocupado.

-¿Bromeas? Tengo mucho talento, soy carismático, confió en mí plenamente y mis canciones son alucinantes-Blaine hubiera continuado pero rayaría en la egolatría, ya había tenido varios problemas por hablar de esa forma, la gente no entendía la diferencia entre la confianza y la pedantería. Él no era para nada un idiota que creía que el mundo no lo merecía, simplemente se conocía lo bastante para saber que con mucho esfuerzo lograría colocarse en el medio, solo necesita una oportunidad algo que lo colocara en el mapa.

-Eso explica porque eres tan famoso-contesto con sarcasmo -muchos la malinterpretarían- Sebastian chasqueo la lengua mientras negaba divertido.

-Que tengo de malo según tú-cuestiono el ojiverde algo irritado.

-No sé, déjame pensar: tú peinado, esos horribles zapatos ¿conoces los calcetines? ¿Alguna vez has probado usar ropa que no esté en el área infantil? Oh ¿y que me dices de tus chistes?

-Vale no soy comercial-interrumpió Blaine incomodo-Bueno y si soy tan horrible ¿Por qué me ayudarías o gran "Rey Midas"?

Sebastian sonrió con suficiencia-Perdí una apuesta. Si la perdía escogería al músico más patético del mundo y lo haría brillar y ¿Qué crees? de inmediato llegaste a mi cabeza.

-Me encuentro halagado-exhalo el moreno con sarcasmo.

-¿Que dices Anderson?

Blaine se mordió el labio con insistencia mientras sopesaba sus pros y contras, estaba seguro de que era un trampa pero con algo de suerte podría encontrar la forma de aprovechar la oportunidad-Estoy dentro-contesto con inseguridad.

Sebastian asintió mientras vaciaba su taza de café-Bueno me voy, no puedes dejar esperando a esos pobre niños y sus madres, suerte en el Kínder.

-Lárgate Sebastian-grito molesto Blaine.

-Así no se le habla a tu representante, tendré que castigarte si te sigues portando así de mal-contesto Sebastian con un tono divertido-Mañana a las 8 am en mi oficina, no tolero la impuntualidad.

-Ok-respondió el pelinegro intentando recordar la dirección, había estado en su oficina una única vez y todo había salido excesivamente mal-Allí estaré.

Hola

Es una idea que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hace un par de días, después de leer "Los juegos del hambre" no puedo evitar juntar a Finnick Odair con Sebastian Smythe y decidí que los amaba a ambos eso sumándole el hiatus y las propuestas de Ausiello causaron una explosión en mi mente….y este es el resultado un Seblaine en el cual espero hacerle justicia

Me encantaría que me dijeran que opinan, ¿creen que Sebastian me salió o me falta mas Bitch mode? Es que amo Klaine con mi alma pero no puedo evitar pensar que este par junto es explosivo

Bueno gracias por leer mis delirios y espero que les haya gustado. Besos


	2. Chapter 2

Glee no me pertenece bla bla bla

Blaine no pudo dormir en toda la noche a causa de la expectación que le causaba la reunión con Sebastian no podía creer lo fácil que estaba resultando todo, era casi como un sueño y lo único que podía ocurrírsele es que todo era una trampa y que caería derechito y sin escalas. Nunca se había caracterizado por ser negativo pero debía aceptar que algo no marchaba bien, algo no encajaba en todo eso ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué él? Se giro por enésima vez en su cama y sintió un gran alivio al darse cuenta que ya eran las 5 de la mañana, se levanto y se metió en la ducha tal vez el agua le ayudaría a pensar más claro.

Una vez vestido se dio cuenta de que tal vez su ropa no era tan…atractiva como debería, así que muy a su pesar se desvistió y trato de buscar entre su ropa algo diferente. Después de varios cambios se mostro satisfecho con unos jeans azules, una camisa azul y tenis con calcetines, desistió de usar su moño-hoy no lo siento- le dijo triste mientras lo metía en su cajón, decidió que si su vida iba a cambiar ¿Por qué no hacerlo por completo? no se puso gel y decidió usar los lentes de contacto que tanto odiaba, después de verse por un buen rato en el espejo decidió que no se veía tan mal, de hecho se veía muy guapo. Se sonrió por última vez y salió de su casa rumbo a la oficina de Sebastian en el centro de New York.

Se sentía realmente incomodo cada vez que daba un paso o movía su cabeza sentía como sus chinos rebotaban alegremente en su cabeza, los calcetines lastimaban su pies acostumbrados a la libertad dentro de sus zapatos y para terminar se sentía desnudo sin su moño, en más de una ocasión había intentado acomodarlo para darse cuenta que no estaba allí. Estaba a punto de volver a casa cuando noto que una chica le sonreía tímidamente, era su imaginación o ¿Le estaba coqueteando? Nunca en su vida alguien le había coqueteado, así que lo único que atino hacer fue sonrojarse violentamente, voltear hacia el lado opuesto de la chica y mirarla disimuladamente de vez en cuando. Para su sorpresa no solo una chica lo miraba de esa forma, por lo menos tuvo tres encuentros parecidos.

Por primera vez desde su encuentro con Sebastian tuvo la certeza de que tal vez no era una trampa, a lo mejor de verdad deseaba ayudarlo y convertirlo en un "rock star" o algo así, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se bajo en la estación.

Las cosas de seguro irían muy bien el día de hoy.

Llevaba 1 hora de adelanto, así que una vez frente al gran edificio que albergaba la oficina de Sebastian decidió que lo mejor era curiosear en las tiendas aledañas. Lo único que encontró abierto fue una tienda de autoservicio, estaba dispuesto a comprarse un refrigerio cuando vio en un pequeño estante una revista que tenia por portada una gran foto de Rachel Berry. Para ser honesto, nunca le había tomado mucha importancia a esa chica, la había oído cantar y era realmente asombrosa, no podía negarlo pero jamás se había tomado la molestia de investigar un poco sobre ella así que compro la revista y salió a leerla en una banca.

Treinta minutos después Blaine se encontraba arreglando su cabello ayudándose con el reflejo del elevador. Quería verse lo mejor que pudiera, las manos le sudaban copiosamente y estaba seguro de que le daría un ataque al corazón en cualquier segundo. Cuando entro a la oficina de Sebastian este se encontraba leyendo una gran pila de papeles, la habitación era espaciosa y estaba llena de fotos del castaño con luminarias de Hollywood, el dueño apenas lo había volteado a ver, a pesar de que se encontraba sentado frente a él, seguía ignorándolo olímpicamente. Habían pasado 15 minutos en los cuales Blaine había remplazado el nerviosismo por irritación.

-¿Piensas que tengo todo el día?-soltó un molesto Blaine.

-Hola Blaine, Buenos días veo que por fin me has hecho caso ¿Cuántos teléfonos has conseguido?-respondió Sebastian de mala gana mientras firmaba un par de papeles y le daba un rápido chequeo con la mirada al moreno.

-Ninguno-susurro Blaine sonrojado, había algo en la mirada de su interlocutor que lo puso algo incomodo.

-Bueno aquí está tu contrato.

-Oh ¿Así de rápido?

Blaine toma el contrato entre sus manos, es increíble como su futuro está a solo una firma de cambiar. La lectura es aburrida y parece interminable pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, todo va viento en popa hasta que…

-¿Cómo que debo hacer todo lo que digas?

Sebastian sonríe maliciosamente, lo cual pone incomodo a Blaine-Bueno como ya te habrás dado cuenta siempre tengo razón y odio tener que discutir sobre eso. Si lo haces, todo irá bien…es como lo de la ropa.

Blaine levanta las cejas interrogante-¿Qué es exactamente lo que te gustaría cambiar además de eso?-mejor poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

-No mucho, solo tienes que decir que eres heterosexual.

No pienso mentir sobre mi sexualidad-contesta Blaine renuente con un tono más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Es para el público. Todas tus canciones son románticas ¿A quién crees que vas dirigido? A las chicas-Responde Sebastian como si dijera lo más obvio del mundo-¿En serio crees que una chica va a suspirar y creer que se podrá casar contigo algún día si eres gay? Ellas tienen que amarte y para hacerlo deben creer que tienen oportunidad.

Blaine frunce el ceño sabía que Sebastian tenía algo de razón pero aun así le había costado mucho la aceptación de su familia y tal vez incluso de si mismo. Negar su sexualidad sería como dar un gran paso hacia atrás.

-No quiero

-Bueno puedes irte-responde con calma el representante.

-¿Que hace Rachel?

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta Sebastian un poco desconcertado.

-¿Que le pediste a Rachel?

-¿Leíste la entrevista no?-comenta con aburrimiento el ojiazul mientras señala la revista que descansa sobre el regazo de Blaine

-Si

-¿Que notas?-pregunta con exasperación el castaño

-No puedo decir mucho, no la conozco-la conversación empieza a perder sentido para Blaine, que se está preguntando hacia dónde va todo esto.

-Creí que habías conocido a Finn-Consternado Blaine se da cuenta de que ¡En ningún momento se había mencionado que Rachel estaba comprometida!

-Es lo mismo que contigo. Un artista debe ser deseable, debe de dar pie al enamoramiento. Y un chico gay maneja poco mercado.

Blaine frunce el ceño por enésima vez en ese día, incluso empieza a creer que se le quedara así de por vida -¿Ella estuvo de acuerdo?

-Creo que el hecho de que la represente es suficiente respuesta. Vamos Anderson no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte elegido

Eso explica porque Finn es tan sobre protector y malhumorado-murmura Blaine como para sí mismo

Todo tiene un precio Blaine ¿Que estas dispuesto a dar?

Aun no estaba seguro de que había sucedido, pero la sonrisa de Sebastian le asqueo. Así que lo único que pudo atinar fue salir de la oficina y dar el portazo más fuerte del que fueron capaces sus brazos. Maldita sea qué demonios le pasaba a Sebastian ¿Acaso se sentía Úrsula?

Camino por Central Park durante horas y horas en las cuales maldecía a Sebastian sin parar, cuando sus pies decidieron que no estaban dispuestos a obedecer sus órdenes se sentó frustrado en el pasto.

Blaine siempre había estado orgulloso de decir que había hecho y haría todo por triunfar. Dejo su casa, fue desheredado y consiguió subsistir en New York a base de su propio esfuerzo.

¡En la gran New York!

La ciudad donde si no eras lo suficientemente valiente te comerían vivo o al menos eso fue lo último que le grito su padre, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la nariz. Blaine siempre había pensado que llegaría lejos, que tenia lo necesario para triunfar, que solo necesitaba una oportunidad y se lanzaría con todo para lograrlo, que no tenía nada que perder. Él estaba seguro de que no poseer nada era su mejor punto a favor. Hasta que Sebastian le arrebato esa ilusión, claro que tenía algo que perder…

Su identidad.

Algo por lo que había luchado tanto, a lo único que se había aferrado todo este tiempo, ¿la cambiaria por sus sueños? ¿Renunciaría a su posesión más preciada por una promesa de triunfo? Porque había estado lo suficiente en el medio como para saber que no todos lo logran. No importa que tanto talento tengas a veces simplemente no lo logras, Blaine sintió la frustración correr por su cuerpo y pensó en Rachel. Se pregunto que había sentido al renunciar a Finn frente al mundo, ¿Finn era su posesión más preciada? ¿Su precio era más alto?¿Había valido la pena?

Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas la vida era injusta. No podía darle una oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños y quitárselo de esa forma, era demasiado cruel tal vez sádico. Tenía que tomar una decisión pero en ese momento estaba seguro de ni siquiera poder elegir un sabor de helado, se limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas, camino al primer puesto de revistas que encontró y compro todas las revistas que hablaran sobre Rachel

Una vez en su apartamento lo primero que hizo antes de ponerse a leer las revistas fue ponerse de nuevo su moño y aventar sus zapatos y calcetines lo más lejos que pudo.

Leyó todas las entrevistas, en ninguna se mencionaba a Finn pero tampoco lo negaban, eso era trampa ¿no? Empezaba a creer que su precio era más alto que el del Rachel cuando leyó la ultima revista. Era una Vogue donde Rachel salía con un hermoso abrigo morado Marc Jacobs justo en medio del artículo y resaltado con negritas estaba la pregunta que había estado buscado en toda esas horas. Rachel aseguraba ser soltera y describía su hombre ideal que sorprendentemente no tenía nada que ver con Finn.

Blaine prendió la computadora y empezó a buscar más información. En más de un club de fans los chicos se peleaban por ella como si tuvieran oportunidad, el ojiverde se sentía triste y por segunda vez en el día asqueado, ahora solo sabía que Sebastian tenía razón y lo odiaba por ello.

Bueno Sebastian es duro pero creo que es realista. Como se habrán dado cuenta utilice la frase que Gaga emplea en su video "Marry the night" y como también se habrán dado cuenta no estoy de acuerdo, todos tenemos algo que perder aunque a veces ni siquiera lo sepamos pero la pregunta de verdad importante es ¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a hacer por tus sueños? Muchos de nosotros siempre hablamos de sueños, fantaseamos y todo eso pero a la hora de la verdad nos da miedo lanzarnos por ellos, fracasar no es peor que no luchar y quejarse es más sencillo que intentar… o al menos eso es lo que creo. Pobre Blaine tan lejos y tan cerca. Bueno ya desvarié demasiado saludos y que tengan un excelente día.


End file.
